


Night

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, F/F, Nightmares, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mal suffers from nightmares and Fairy Godmother is there to comfort her.





	Night

Fairy Godmother knew that Mal suffered nightmares. She had tossed and turned and cried in her sleep since the first night they slept together. Mal told Fairy Godmother she didn’t remember her dreams, but she had mentioned to Fairy Godmother about the abuse she had suffered from her mom, how her mom would yell at her and hit her. How every time it had happened in the past, she would pretend to be fine and never cry. Fairy Godmother suspected the nightmares the eighteen year old had were about Maleficent, and sometimes her nightmares would last hours, and nothing Fairy Godmother did could calm her.

Today was the day Maleficent put Aurora under the sleeping spell oh so many years ago, and Mal was feeling particularly low. Fairy Godmother had invited her for dinner with her and Jane, and then, after Jane had gone to bed, the women retired to Fairy Godmother's room and made love. There was something so close and emotional about it, every time their naked bodies interweaved, that there was nothing vulgar left, nothing embarrassing of shameful. To both of them, it was the most beautiful thing they knew.

Mal quickly fell asleep on Fairy Godmother’s chest, and the older woman ran her fingers through Mal's sweaty purple hair. Fairy Godmother could already see Mal’s brow furrowing and hoped that the nightmares would go quickly, leaving in their wake something pleasant. Fairy Godmother held Mal tightly, hoping that even in her sleep, Mal would know she was protecting her, then fell asleep herself, listening to the girl’s gentle breaths.

Fairy Godmother woke up to Mal’s distressed moans. Mal was still holding her tight, and it seemed all Fairy Godmother could do was hold her back and whisper that she was okay. After a few caresses of her head and gentle words of reassurance, Mal seemed to relax somewhat, bringing a smile to Fairy Godmother’s face.

Suddenly, Fairy Godmother felt a warmth envelop her thigh where Mal’s leg was draped. At first she was completely perplexed about what it could be, but soon she began to get an idea. She lifted the covers as much as she could with Mal still clutching her, and realised her fears were confirmed. Mal was urinating through her underwear onto her leg. The girl was completely asleep, and Fairy Godmother was flummoxed. She couldn’t help but watch as the flow continued, drenching Mal’s purple pajamas and her blue pajama pants, trickling down to make a tiny lake in the sheets that Fairy Godmother had no choice but to lay in at this point.

Even Jane had never wet the bed, so Fairy Godmother had no idea how to treat the situation, or what to think, but something about Mal’s immense vulnerability in that moment made her ache, however, she wasn’t sure exactly what the ache meant.

As the flow finally died down to a tickly, and then stopped altogether, Fairy Godmother realised how uncomfortable she was to be so wet. She had to wake Mal, but she didn’t want to upset or embarrass her. To be honest, it really didn’t bother Fairy Godmother, but she couldn’t sleep in it. She caressed Mal’s cheek and whispered to her.

“Mal?” The girl merely sighed.

“Mal, darling, wake up.” Her voice was so kind, maternal even, that Mal smiled upon waking.

“Hmm?” Mal groaned in her sleepy haze.

“Mal…” She didn’t know how to tell her, so she continued stroking the purple hair while she whispered. “You wet yourself.”

Mal’s eyes opened in a flash, and she scrambled off Fairy Godmother.

“Oh my god!” Mal’s face was red and her eyes filled with tears.

“It’s okay Mal, it’s okay. I just need to change the sheets.” Fairy Godmother tried to sound as sweet as possible because truly, she wasn’t upset or even frustrated, she felt terrible for the younger woman and just wanted to comfort her.

“Oh god. Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Mal buried her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body. Fairy Godmother no longer cared that Mal’s urine sloshed over her sheets and she crawled on her knees to Mal and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

“Hey, shh. It’s okay Mal.” Fairy Godmother peppered the girl’s forehead and fingers with kisses while pulling her ever closer.

Mal continued to sob and Fairy Godmother just held her, stroking her hair.

“Please don’t leave me.” Mal’s voice was so broken with sobs and so muffled in Fairy Godmother's chest that the older woman barely heard her, but she made out enough that her heart broke into a million pieces and she pulled Mal in so tight she thought she might snap the poor woman like a twig.

“Mal I would never, ever leave you. Never.” She cradled the purple head in her hand as her other hand caressed Mal’s back. “I love you with all my heart Mal Bertha, and nothing you do, or anyone else does could ever change that.”

Mal continued sobbing, relaxing into Fairy Godmother's chest and the two sat like that for nearly 20 minutes. It didn’t matter to Fairy Godmother how broken Mal was, all she knew was that she wanted to be the one to pick up the pieces.


End file.
